Mission Accomplie 2
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •2S• Séquelle de Mission Accomplie. Kamui est las de toute cette froideur, de cette indifférence. Il est une fleur dure, éclose dans les poubelles de la ville, et il considère Lily et Gumi comme deux magnifiques joyaux. Pour leur bonheur à tous les trois, il résoudra le mystère qui entoure Meiko et Luka. Ce, grâce à la Secret Police. Gakupo/Lily.


**A/N : **J'ai terminé la première partie de ce Two-shots qui traînait dans mon ordi depuis un moment, puisque l'inspiration m'est venue soudainement.

Ce Two-shot est basé sur l'histoire de _Mission Accomplie_. Mais ce ne sera absolument pas la même histoire. C'est plutôt inspiré de la chanson _Himitsu Keisatsu_, de **Hatsune Miku**. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir l'insérer dans _524 Loud & Clear_, alors mon esprit m'a fait écrire ceci il y a quelques mois.

Je vous conseille de lire_ Mission Accomplie_ en premier- bien que ce soit un one-shot très médiocre, il pose les bases de l'intrigue de _Mission Accomplie 2_.

Je me réessaye au_ angst_ et au style d'écriture vulgaire et brusque; attendez vous à un langage cru et à de grandes références sexuelles. Donc, les pitits n'enfants, dehors ! *pointe la porte*

* * *

**Note : **Les paroles et dialogues sont insérées particulièrement et sont en italique. J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas dans votre lecture.

**Catégorie : **Hurt/Comfort/Crime

**Pairing : **Lily/Gakupo, léger Gumi/Gakupo fraternel

**Rating : **M (encore !) mais juste à cause du langage et du thème.

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid ne m'appartient toujours pas :(

***Paru Café**

* * *

Je me tourne et me retourne, entortillé, embarrassé presque. C'est trop serré, je ne m'y sens _absolument _pas à l'aise ! La vendeuse me complimente d'un regard éteint; ce qui sort de sa bouche ne sont que des phrases préenregistrées, et qu'elle ressasse à chaque pauvre bonhomme forcé d'enfiler un de ses costards miteux par sa femme. Je grimace, vérifie mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai l'air d'un pingouin. Un pingouin rasta mythomane. Avec des dreadlocks Marley couleur aubergine. La faute aux expériences de Gumi et ses teintures soi-disant naturelles. Mes cheveux resteront à jamais mauve foncé, je peux plus en aucun cas passer pour un _japfro_, contraction de _japonais _et d'_afro_. Plus question de m'inventer mes origines jamaïcaines et ma lointaine descendance avec Bob (1) pour séduire les filles.

Je maudis Gumi dans mes dents pour la énième fois et me déshabille sous le regard désabusé, irrité même, de la vendeuse. Une fois naturel (traduction, après avoir mis mes nippes malodorantes, ou plutôt qui sentent bon la _weed _du petit pote), je m'élance vers les cabines féminines, et je les ouvre une par une, me fichant éperdument des furies qui me lancent des injures colorées. De toute façon, cette boutique est miteuse, il n'y a que sept cabines et trois clientes. Je suis l'intrus, un homme qui a été forcé de venir. Derrière moi, la vendeuse tient patiemment les costumes chics dans ses bras alors que je tire le rideau et révèle Gumi. Mes yeux parcourent son corps sans la moindre gêne. Le tailleur noir moule ses hanches, sa poitrine, ses jolies fesses. Elle a des jambes plutôt courtaudes, c'est mon seul regret. Je rêve d'une nana aux jambes interminables, le genre qui enroule ses jambes autour de ton torse pendant que tu lui mets une-

Je m'autocensure. Gumi passe une main dans ses cheveux verts (ce qui contraste tellement avec ses habits actuels- j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de la voir dans des tons orange, pas dans du noir) et me demande comment ça lui va. _Nickel, _je dis. _Cassons-nous maintenant ? _Elle lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. _Bon sang, Kamui, tu peux pas, juste une fois, m'accompagner faire un peu de shopping ?_ Un sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres. _Plutôt glauque comme shopping, _je constate en embrassant de la main la boutique. Derrière moi, la vendeuse perd contenance, prend la parole. _Mademoiselle, cet ensemble vous va à ravir. Et bien que votre petit ami semble s'en foutre royalement, ce que je lui ai proposé lui va comme un gant. _Je me retourne, lui sourit. Elle me rend un sourire tout aussi froid, ses yeux bleu électrique lançant des éclairs. Hmmm, pas mal. _En fait, je ne suis pas son petit copain, _je dis. _C'est mon larbin, _plaisante Gumi. _Et apparemment vous lui plaisez pas mal. _Je me tourne vers Gumi, les sourcils froncés, et articule silencieusement _Fuck you ! _

La vendeuse pose une main sur la hanche, relève le menton. _Il puerait pas la marie-jeanne que j'aurais tenté le coup, _annonce-t-elle à l'égard de Gumi. _Mais je préfère abaisser les toxicos à ramper à mes pieds. _Puis, elle reprend, en me fixant dans les yeux, _en tout cas, je finis ce soir à 18 h. _Puis, sans plus de cérémonies, elle tend les quatre costards à sa collègue et s'éloigne à grands pas vers la remise. Gumi s'esclaffe et me frappe dans le dos si fort que je sens que je vais avoir un bleu. Foutue meuf.

* * *

Gumi lèche une glace paresseusement, ce qui est une grossière erreur vu la chaleur qu'il fait. Rapidement, tout coule et dégouline sur ses mains et- oh putain. Putain de merde. J'ai la gauuuuule. Elle s'aperçoit du gâchis et le lèche de sa toute petite langue rose et pointue- raaaaah ! _Tu m'excites, _j'halète pour plaisanter. Elle éclate de rire, et me tire la langue, toujours tachée de glace. _Arrête sérieux, _je gronde. Gumi me gratifie d'un sourire contrit et me donne une petite bise, comme pour s'excuser.

_Hé dis donc, il est six heures moins vingt, _m'informe-t-elle après un coup d'œil à sa montre. _Tu ne vas pas voir la jolie petite vendeuse ? _Je hausse les épaules. _Réfléchis, elle est bonne, mais justement, trop bonne pour moi. Tu me vois, moi, avec elle ? _Ses yeux, d'un magnifique camaïeu d'olivâtre pétillant, se plongent dans les miens, bleu foncé tirant vers le mauve, avec insistance. _Yep, je te vois parfaitement. Et ne me fais surtout pas imaginer de trucs pervers, par pitié. _Un fantôme de sourire étire mes lèvres, puis je tente de discipliner ses mèches rebelles. _Bon. Je vais l'attendre derrière la boutique, alors. Sois prudente, je t'appelle plus tard. _Elle lève le pouce dans un signe d'approbation. J'attends qu'elle tourne les talons, sacs plastiques en main, et disparaisse au coin de la rue pour me précipiter vers la boutique.

...

J'attends environ deux-trois minutes avant de voir cinq ou six employés sortir et se souhaiter le bonsoir. Certains partent ensemble, sûrement pour prendre le bus. En dernier, la vendeuse de tout à l'heure verrouille la porte et baisse les stores, embrasse ses collègues et se tourne dans la direction opposée.

Soit elle ne m'a pas vu, soit elle m'ignore. Je ne bouge pas, figé sur place, quand sa voix retentit dans la rue. _Vous m'invitez à boire un verre ? _Je ricane et cours à sa poursuite, ralentis quand j'arrive à sa hauteur. _Je connais pas le quartier. Venez chez moi, plutôt ? _Un sourire narquois étire ses fines lèvres brillantes. _Je sais même pas votre nom. _Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, espérant faire naturel, mais mes doigts se coincent dans les nombreux nœuds. Son regard glisse sur ma main et mon manège ne passe pas inaperçu, aussi elle s'esclaffe et me dit _D'abord, je vous envoie chez un coiffeur. _Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil. _Je déteste les dreadlocks. _

On s'engouffre dans une petite allée aux murs en brique, pour rejoindre le boulevard principal. Dans la pénombre, je dis _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je changerais de coupe pour vous ? _Elle glousse, puis soudain, me plaque contre le mur (ce qui fait mal) et me colle la main entre les jambes, caressant la petite bosse qui déforme mon pantalon (ce qui est douloureusement plaisant). La fille me fixe de ses yeux perçants, me chuchote _Parce qu'un gars qui a une trique pareille rien qu'en me voyant, je sais que ça fera n'importe quoi pour moi. _Je rougis. Ok, elle m'a grillé. Faut dire que j'étais pas tout à fait calmé à cause de Gumi et de sa glace, et qu'au moment où j'ai plongé mes yeux dans ceux de cette fille, je l'ai imaginée, sous moi, et je lui faisais des trucs... Finalement, je hoche la tête en grognant, priant qu'elle arrête avec la friction de sa main.

Je vais pas pouvoir aller chez un coiffeur comme ça bordel ! Mais elle s'en fout, me tire par la main et m'emmène dans un petit salon. _Yo Iroha, tu peux me faire une faveur ? _elle dit à une fille aux cheveux roses pâle attachés en une queue de cheval basse. _Ca dépend ? Je t'en dois une de toute façon, pour la dernière fois, _lui répond-elle de sa voix grave. _Coiffe-moi ce gars mon amie, _chante la fille. Je tente un vague _hey ce sont mes cheveux, pas trop hein, _mais la rose m'empoigne et me fait asseoir sur un siège, pendant qu'elle coupe sans pitié mes cheveux.

Mes cheveux ! Mes pauvres cheveux ! Vingt ans que je les avais pas coupé ! Un an que j'avais pas tenté de les démêler ! Les voilà qui tombent à terre dans un _pof _léger tant ils sont lourds. De temps à autre la dénommée Iroha commente _Ouaw, jolie couleur quand même, ça a vachement pris, c'est quoi comme marque ?_ me demande-t-elle. Je grogne que c'est une création de Nakajima Megumi. Elle me supplie de me la présenter pendant qu'elle ôte la vie à mes pauvres_ dreadlocks_. Honnêtement, vu ce qu'elle me fait, j'hésite, mais j'obtempère. Je lui propose de revenir l'après-demain, avec, dans ses mots, _la fabuleuse personne qui a créé ces produits de Dieu._

...

...

...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, parce que je me suis endormi. Il y a tout de même quelque chose d'agréable, quand quelqu'un vous triture la tignasse, ça apaise, ça relaxe.

_Allez lève-toi, no-dreadlocks, _me dit la vendeuse. J'ouvre les yeux un peu groggy, et je vois mon reflet, un peu changé. A la place de mes anciens cheveux aubergine emmêlés, j'ai de longs cheveux lisses, de la même couleur, mais brillants. On a dû me faire plein de soins. En plus, ils sont secs. Iroha me fait une queue de cheval, mais haute.

_Comment tu te sens ? _me demande la vendeuse, radieuse. _Ben, j'ai l'air d'un samouraï. C'est pas mal, _j'ajoute à l'égard d'Iroha. Un coup d'œil autour de moi m'indique que tous les clients sont partis, et que la nuit est tombée. La vendeuse et moi sortons, et elle m'entraîne vers un petit bar, mais je refuse. _J'adorerais faire votre connaissance, mais je dois rentrer. _Elle sourit tristement, hausse les épaules. _Je ne connais même pas votre nom, _elle répète. Je m'approche de deux pas, lui chuchote à l'oreille que je suis _Kamui Gakupo. _Elle répète mon nom, honnêtement dans sa bouche, c'est beaucoup plus joli.

Enhardi, je glisse mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle me colle un baiser sur la bouche, timide d'abord, rien à voir avec la fille aguicheuse de tout à l'heure qui me serrait l'érection sans aucune honte. _Je m'appelle Lily. Lily Masuda. _Mon sourire s'élargit, je l'embrasse- cette fois, c'est moi qui m'empare de ses lèvres, et ça monte rapidement en passion. Des jeunes nous sifflent, j'ai envie de les tuer- vu mes cheveux maintenant, ils doivent très certainement me prendre pour une fille, et moi-même, je sais que deux nanas ensemble, c'est ultra excitant.

Je l'entraîne dans une allée noire, je crois que c'est la même que tout à l'heure. Je suis très tenté de le faire là tout de suite, de la prendre comme ça dans la rue, mais j'ai Gumi à la maison et je m'inquiète. On se sépare à grand regret. On échange les numéros de téléphone, elle de son portable, moi de mon immeuble, me propose de venir avec moi dans l'appart' mais je refuse. C'est trop petit chez moi, Gumi et moi on se serre dans une chambre de bonne avec une gazinière dans un immeuble et ses toilettes communes. Je glousse, la raccompagne chez elle; elle n'est pas mieux lotie que moi. _A bientôt j'espère, Lily, _je susurre. C'est la merde pour un mec de dire ça. Mais franchement, cette fille est incroyable.

Je suis pas tombé amoureux quand même ?

* * *

Le lendemain, on se lève, ou plutôt, _je_ me lève et réveille Gumi qui s'est accrochée à moi pendant ses terreurs nocturnes. La lumière sale qui tombe sur l'appart' est causé par un ciel nuageux; de temps à autre, le soleil perce les nuages et nous déglingue, nous aveugle. Il fait super lourd, Gumi ouvre l'unique fenêtre de l'appartement et tente de se glisser sur le minuscule balcon où réside une pauvre plante jaunie par l'absence d'eau; mais elle recule rapidement, la chaleur est étouffante à l'extérieur. _On dirait que y a de l'orage dans l'air, _elle me dit sans plaisanter. Je hoche la tête, me lève péniblement.

Gumi et moi on vit dans cette pauvre chambre de bonne, six mètres carrés avec une gazinière c'est dire, on dort à même le sol tellement on a pas de place. Bon, j'essaye de lui faire un matelas en bourrant une housse sale de pleins de vêtements mais elle dit que mon torse est mille fois plus confortable. Je la laisse faire.

Gumi, je sais qu'elle ne peut pas tellement tomber amoureuse de moi. Ok, j'avoue, on a souvent fait l'amour comme ça, ces derniers temps plus, parce que je pense qu'elle a dix-sept ans et qu'elle est affamée mais je compte bien mettre le holà. J'ai une… _petite amie_, maintenant.

Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas tomber amoureuse de moi ? Parce qu'elle me voit plus comme un frère, ou une pseudo-figure de père. Je l'ai recueillie chez moi quand elle avait quatorze ans.

Elle avait fugué. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait trouvée, je ne sais pas comment ça aurait tourné : proxénétisme, drogues, _pire_ peut-être.

La ville, la nuit, est effrayante, même pour moi. En plus, ce que je savais de son passé me glaçait le sang : elle me parlait de sa mère d'une voix éteinte, une femme sèche qui exigeait d'elle le meilleur en tout à l'école, meilleures notes, meilleure étudiante… et son aveuglement pour le top avait rendu Gumi complètement claustrophobe. Je sais qu'après, même si elle ne m'en a que vaguement parlé, son père à commencé à faire des… _choses_. Des attouchements, des… enfin, c'est horrible. Et malgré ça, Gumi reste joviale et est toujours là pour m'encourager quand je dégote un boulot, et refoule toute cette tristesse au fond d'elle.

Je rêve d'avoir un emploi stable, pour acheter un plus grand appart, pour qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de vivre dans les ordures et l'odeur de marijuana que des potes viennent fumer le samedi. Faut dire que j'ai pas un parcours glorieux non plus : moi j'ai été délinquant, placé en maison de redressement à dix-sept ans, parce que je vendais de la drogue, tout ça. J'en suis sorti, j'ai arrêté les magouilles, déjà parce que trois mois après mon vingtième anniversaire Gumi est venue s'installer dans ma chambre de bonne, et puis parce que je ne voulais pas aller en prison, maintenant que j'étais majeur (2). Je ne vends plus, je ne consomme pas (car je n'en ai jamais consommé, sauf de l'epsilon) mais je passe de bons tuyaux, et je cache des toxicos, des fois. Enfin bref, c'est l'enfer, mais on essaye de survivre. Mon dernier boulot, c'était dans un _McDo_, mais je peux essayer de trouver un autre job.

Gumi se déshabille sous mes yeux; légèrement gêné, je me tourne et je fais chauffer de l'eau pour du thé. Elle rit, s'étonne de ma pudeur, me dit que toute la perversité contenue dans mes _dreadlocks_ s'est évanouie en même temps que leur perte. Je hausse les épaules, lui explique que je suis supposément le petit ami de Lily, _la vendeuse, _je précise. Je la sens écarquiller les yeux, figée toute nue et bouche bée. Hier elle était déjà endormie quand j'étais rentré alors je n'ai pas pu lui raconter. Elle glousse de ce rire insupportable, genre préadolescente encore vierge et prude (sauf que Gumi est tout _sauf _vierge et prude), chantonne _Kamui, la menteuse-euh, elle est amoureuse-euh, _jusqu'à que je gronde et m'habille de mon costume flambant neuf. Gumi s'habille de ce même tailleur acheté la veille, se maquille soigneusement en examinant son reflet dans un petit miroir. Vingt minutes plus tard nous sommes prêts.

* * *

Je suppose que c'est assez étrange de nous voir, une avec des cheveux verts salade, l'autre avec des cheveux aubergine, dans des habits aussi sobres. Les gens dans le bus doivent penser que nous sommes des cosplayeurs en route pour quelconque événement _otaku_.

Après deux heures de route et quatre changements de bus sans avoir payé (_vive la fraude_), nous arrivons enfin à la campagne. On avance tranquillement dans les champs à pied, sans vraiment se soucier du temps ou de la météo. Les nuages sont noirs et lourds ? On s'en fout. Il fait ultra-chaud ? Gumi déboutonne son chemisier, voilà tout.

Enfin, nous arrivons à l'endroit. Un petit village éclatant de vert et de marron, légèrement gris à cause du temps. Une procession d'une dizaine de personnes habillées en noir occupe un endroit, nous nous dirigeons vers eux. Aussitôt, une femme s'exclame _Gumi ! Oh mon dieu, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas ! _Gumi se précipite dans ses bras, y reste longtemps, profite de la chaleur de cette femme que je reconnais comme étant Sonika. Une lointaine cousine, d'après Gumi. C'était elle qui l'avait aidée à s'enfuir. Par je ne sais quel miracle, Sonika avait retrouvé la trace de sa cousine et nous avait envoyé ce fameux courrier.

On suit la courte procession, puis tout le monde se masse entre les pierres tombales, et on s'arrête devant le caveau avec l'inscription _Famille Sakine. _Une femme brune s'approche, inscrit un nouveau nom, mais de loin je ne vois rien. Gumi s'accroche à mon bras, dans ses yeux elle refoule les larmes. Je lui demande si ça va, puis je me reprends, je questionne _Tu la connaissais bien ?_ Elle hoche la tête, renifle. _Elle s'est suicidée, Kamui. Après avoir tué son amante. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a presque personne. Parce qu'ils ont honte d'elle, d'une fille si gentille. _Effectivement, c'est triste. Affectueusement, je lui caresse la tête, lui chuchote de gentilles choses. Sonika nous rejoint et je les serre dans mes bras doucement.

L'urne contenant les cendres est déposée dans le caveau. Les gens s'approchent de la femme, puis s'éloignent après lui avoir présenté leurs condoléances. Je m'avance vers la crypte, légèrement hésitant et d'une démarche de canard, parce que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Pendant vingt secondes, je la dévisage. C'est une femme avec un peu d'embonpoint, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, de grosses poches sous les yeux. Pourtant, elle a eu plus de 50 jours pour se remettre de la mort de, j'en suis sûr, sa fille.

Je chuchote un vague _Soyez courageuse, madame; _elle hoche la tête, jauge sévèrement Gumi derrière moi, puis lui dit _Tu t'es enfuie, Megumi. Ma fille ne s'est pas enfuie, elle est partie avec notre bénédiction. Elle est revenue avec une malédiction, une dette effrayante que je ne pourrais jamais payer, et la honte d'avoir laissé ma progéniture se souiller aux néons de la capitale. Tu reviens, Megumi, tu reviens. Mais pourquoi ? _

Gumi se mord la lèvre, puis relève la tête, très digne. _Je me suis enfuie pour échapper à ma malédiction. Je reviens, pour réparer ce que j'ai perdu. Mais j'ai perdu Meiko. J'ai perdu Meiko, c'est tout ce que je sais. Peu importe qu'elle se soit suicidée, peu importe qu'elle aimât les femmes. J'ai perdu Meiko, tante. Mon cœur est déchiré. Rien ne pourra le réparer. _

Et avec ça, Gumi tourne les talons sans une courbette. A peine choqué, je prononce mollement un _Adieu_ qui sonne faux et lui emboîte le pas.

Nous marchons, près à nous en aller, quand soudain, une main m'agrippe le bras. Effrayé, je me retourne, et je vois…

_Lily._

* * *

Gumi écarquille les yeux, je fais de même. Lily, ses cheveux blonds qui volent au vent, habillée de noir comme nous et ses yeux bleus qui lancent des éclairs furieux. Je recule d'un pas, impressionné. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Kamui ? _elle siffle. _C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! _je m'exclame. Elle roule des épaules, ne me lâche pas une seule seconde du regard, puis soupire. Une lourde fatigue semble obscurcir ses traits, je n'aime pas ça. _Sakine Meiko est l'assassin de Megurine Luka, mon ex-petite amie. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi. _Bouche bée, je la fixe, lui enjoint de continuer. _Pourquoi elle l'a tuée. Pourquoi elle s'est tuée après ! _elle prononce la deuxième phrase en criant, agitant les bras autour d'elle, deux larmes glissant dessous ses paupières, maculant son visage de mascara noir. Rageusement, elle sortit un mouchoir et tenta de les effacer. J'esquissai un geste vers elle mais elle recula, me blessant au cœur plus que n'importe qui.

Gumi remarqua la lueur meurtrie au fond de mes yeux et s'avança, faisant face à Lily, campée sur ses jambes et les mains sur les hanches. _Meiko était mon ancienne voisine. Elle était hyper douée en musique, tenait l'alcool comme un vieux grand-père. Elle avait aidé un gamin handicapé à s'épanouir grâce à la musique. C'était un modèle pour moi. Il s'est avéré qu'elle est partie à la capitale pour éponger la dette de jeu de son père qu'il tenait cachée de sa femme. Elle a mal tourné. Ca c'est mal passé. _Elle plissa les lèvres. _Mais elle aimait Luka. Je ne sais pas comment, je le sais. _Lily fronça les sourcils, prit la parole. _Comment tu peux le savoir ? _Gumi secoua la tête avec colère. _J'en sais rien ! Je le sais, c'est tout. Parce que Meiko était tout sauf suicidaire. Il y a dû avoir un drame. _

Lily sembla se radoucir légèrement. Elle chuchota _Luka n'était pas un cœur d'artichaut. C'est moi qui suis partie pour la reconnaissance des corps, parce que juste après, son père s'est tiré une balle dans la gorge, et sa mère était à l'étranger. _Elle ferme les yeux si fort, que je peux apercevoir les veines mauves à travers son maquillage sur ses paupières. _Et-et… C-c'était horrible. J-je… _Elle renifle, coule un regard vers moi, l'air sincèrement concerné. _J'ai aimé Luka. Plus que tout. Après notre séparation, elle est devenue comme ma sœur. Elle m'a soutenue à chaque fois, m'a donné des claques quand je le devais._

Je recule. Les deux filles lèvent la tête vers moi, leurs yeux embrumés par des larmes insupportables à voir. Je serre les poings. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fout en rogne. Ca me fout en rogne de pas savoir pourquoi cette meuf s'est tuée et a tué l'autre fille. Meiko… et Luka. Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_, bordel ?

J'ai jamais autant été en colère depuis le jour où j'ai vu Len se faire tuer. Une opération de nettoyage par les CRS qui avait mal tourné. Quatre toxicos, tués alors qu'ils fuyaient. Aucun schmitt condamné. Ils avaient maquillé l'opération ripoux en « légitime défense ». Et Oliver, il avait perdu son œil gauche. A treize ans. Et comme il a pas de fric pour s'acheter un pauvre cache-œil, c'est Gumi qui stérilise des bandes de compresses adhésives dans de l'eau bouillante et qui les entoure autour de son visage.

Pour Len, on avait économisé chaque centime pour lui accorder la décence d'une cérémonie funèbre. Mais le maigre pécule qu'on avait amassé était tout juste pour qu'il ait droit à la fosse commune occidentale. Même le salaire d'escort-girl de Rin suffisait pas.

Gumi a été obligée de faire la manche pour ça; je me rappelle que j'avais piqué la plus grosse colère de ma vie, toute la frustration que j'avais accumulée s'était échappée d'un coup, comme un volcan entre en éruption. J'avais hurlé, tellement hurlé que Gumi s'était recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle m'a dit plus tard que je lui avais rappelé sa mère qui vomissait toute sa rage contre elle quand sa fille ramenait un 89 sur 100. J'avais vociféré l'étincelle finale, _Manquerais plus que tu fasses le tapin, Gumi ! _et elle s'était mise à sangloter.

Ce son brisé, cette douleur au fond de sa gorge, c'était la première fois que j'avais vu Gumi pleurer- et ça avait cassé un truc en moi. Je l'ai serrée de toutes mes forces dans mes bras- et même aujourd'hui, elle est si fragile, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se briser en morceaux si j'appuie plus fort- je m'étais excusé jusqu'à plus avoir de souffle.

J'imagine les flics, qui ont pas voulu s'occuper de cette histoire. Un suicide de plus dans la capitale, ça leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'imagine qu'ils mettent leurs sirènes pour les gros coups comme Bosco le mafieux (3); une manière de crier « cours Bosco, cours. A Tokyo, pas de criminalité, sauf des petites frappes ». Et j'imagine le visage frêle de ces filles, de mes amis, _ces petites frappes_, comment ils auraient pu être; d'abord ils étaient tellement heureux, et puis au fur et à mesure, marqués par l'usure, la ville les avaient écrasés entre ses doigts glacés d'indifférence.

Et j'ai la gorge qui se serre, se serre, en même temps que je vois leur visage, Len et Rin et Oliver et Gumi et tellement de gosses qui sont jetés dans la jungle urbaine alors qu'ils avaient la tête pleins de rêves- je vois leur visage qui s'y superposent et me culpabilisent, parce que cette nuit-là, j'étais avec eux, j'aurais pu empêcher que Len se fasse tuer à quatorze ans, qu'Owly (4) ne soit pas éborgné si tôt, que Rin ne pleure pas la mort de son frère chaque nuit, alors qu'elle se couche aux côtés d'un homme après sa _performance_ en tant qu'escort-girl.

Je me mets à hurler. Gumi et Lily me regardent, étonnées. Puis, d'une voix sifflante et basse, je dis _Il faut qu'on sache. Il faut qu'on découvre pourquoi elles ont fait ça._

J'en avais assez de ce désert de cruauté froide et de détachement, suranné par des politicards graisseux et hypocrites opportunistes pour booster leur candidature mais qui en ont rien à foutre des gens qui vivent dans la misère; ils sont cachés par les jolies lumières de la ville et personne n'y fait attention.

Je reprends, alors que Lily et Gumi me fixent, incrédules. _On peut pas laisser passer ça. Lily, Gumi, on va créer une police secrète. _

Gumi se mit à sourire et hocha la tête. Lily, elle, m'embrassa. J'avais la tête qui tournait et une seule pensée martelait mon esprit.

Il fallait qu'on résolve ce mystère.

* * *

(1) Bob Marley, bien sûr, roi de reggae et dieu des camés.

(2) Au Japon, on est majeur à vingt ans.

(3) Bosco le mafieux est juste un nom inventé XD mais imaginez-vous un véritable mafieux japonais, un _yakuza_ balafré et chauve, qui glisse de généreux pots de vin et qui cavale, qui cavale, tout en continuant ses méfaits.

(4) Owly, c'est le diminutif d'Oliver que je me plais à dire. Ca me fait penser à Hibou (Owl), et puisque James est son ami...

* * *

**à suivre dans le chapitre 2**


End file.
